Dawn of the First Day
by SkullKid
Summary: Link reflects on a few events from OoT that brought him to where he is today in Termina. The loss of friends and a loved one and the resolution he comes to.


A/N: EMO FUEL! weeeee. I havn't written in a while but after some rather unfortunate events I have found the will to write, at least something, again. May have taken some liberties with the elements but ehh... enjoy!

I sighed in the darkness of my mind. Brought back to reality by the call of a seagull and the lapping of the waves. Slowly I opened my eyes and stared at the gentle constant of water below me. In that calm swell of sea my mind was torn from me once more, a flood of memories I couldn't stop. The seven years without a fairy, the adventure that followed, all the pain I've suffered since then.

I had gone through heaven and hell, done feats of strength and heroism for my Zelda, feats that even the Goddesses would not wish upon others. I traveled the world, bonding with Navi, sharing the adventure of life. We explored our father, The Great Deku Tree, we risked our lives for the Gorons on Death Mountain, we saved the stubborn Zoran princess from the gut of the Great Jabu-Jabu. Together we were hurled seven long years into the future to find our world in ruins.

We may have despaired but not for long. We made a promise to set things right, to restore our world. We heeded the words of Shiek, and freed the sages. My oldest friend Saria ripped from my world further as we discovered her to be the first sage. From there more and more of my friends were taken. Darunia, Ruto, Impa and even Nobooru. Finally with all of the evil vanquished from the temples we were able to face Gannondorf, able to attempt to restore our beloved land of Hyrule.

We fought through his inner citadel, finally making it to the peak to free the Princess and vanquish the evil once and for all. Even once we had escaped we fought, facing the last vestiges of his humanity as the Triforce warped his already twisted core into the pig like visage of Ganon. With a last swipe of the Master Sword he was defeated, sealed by the sages, my friends, and my beloved Zelda.

Zelda... she and I fell like stones from the heavens. So in love were we, it was unfortunate that the world kept us apart. After the evil was vanquished and the skies cleared, it seemed like life was left to just Zelda and I, which made the words that followed sting that much worse.

I was dazed in my own little world when she first spoke, I don't remember her exact words, but it came down to "It isn't fair for you to have given up so much for Hyrule, so much for me. I shall return you to your childhood, to grow up, to be happy, to be free."

Before I could claim otherwise, say anything, the world around me vanished. I clung to my cap, keeping at least Navi and I together, my one friend that hadn't been taken from me. The world of white quickly grew black and when I awoke I was young once more and waking at the pedestal of the Master Sword. After trying to move the sword I ran from the temple and straight through the castle gardens.

That's where I found her, my Zelda. She was surprised to see me and surprised me in return to know that Gannondorf had already been subdued. He had lashed out when the Princess called him out, the Triforce of wisdom shining bright on her hand as proof. I smiled at her, it meant that there was no danger, that we could be together, that we could be happy. But as fate would have it, that wouldn't be.

Her father had ordered her to be wed to the prince of a neighboring kingdom. She refused him and brought embarrassment to her father in the process by wishing to be with me. Her father forbid it of course, not knowing of the role I played in saving his kingdom... the very notion of his daughter marrying a peasant from the woods, he wouldn't hear a single thing about it. So she decided she was going to run. But to run meant to leave me behind as well. In wake of that I myself turned and ran, fleeing from the castle.

The sound of the waves changed as I was awoken from my thoughts, the wind catching my cap and blowing it into my hands. I stared out at Termina Bay and let my tears fall free. When I had fled the castle I collapsed on the bank of the river and removed my hat, hoping to seek kind words and consolation in my best friend.

But she was gone.

With Zelda torn from me and Navi missing I felt as though I'd lost all sense of direction. I pulled some jobs around Lon Lon Ranch and managed to take possession of Epona. With reliable transport I began my search for my best friend.

It lead me of course back to the woods. The Kokiri didn't welcome me and as such allowed me to wonder into the lost woods. Of course in there I met a Skull Kid, one who's antics would lead me to Termina where I became embroiled in yet another ploy to save the world.

Reliving the same days again and again. Nothing changing.

I stood on a dock overlooking the lapping waves. The sun was beginning to set, the moon would be crashing tonight. The grim thought of letting it crush me, ending this vicious cycle crossed my mind. I shook my head and brought the ocarina to my lips and slowly began to play.

I would have my Zelda back.

I would find my best friend.

I will not give up this easily.

The world went black briefly as the clock tower rang out. It was the dawn of the first day of the rest of my life.


End file.
